What Makes a (Halloween) Hero
by EmilyBea
Summary: Future CS oneshot where Killian and Emma take their kids out trick or treating. Includes Charming family cuteness and gratuitous fluff.


_**A/N: Because it's Halloween I had to write a little future CS fic with kid cuteness, unexpected costumes, and trick or treating. In short it's all fluff all the time. Rated T for 'totally killing myself with feels.'**_

Since coming to this world the first time many years ago, Killian Jones had faced more than one tradition that made him raise a brow. The customs of this realm were different than the ones he'd left behind at almost every turn even if there were some similarities. Arguably the most difficult part though was that a number of these rituals came but once a year. Because of that Killian often found himself left in wonder and confusion on holidays and annual events, but slowly he'd been learning.

Killian knew, for example, about wishbones on Thanksgiving and kisses at midnight on New Years. He was well versed in the magic of Christmas time for little ones here, and even knew about the time-honored tendency for children to hunt for eggs on one holiday called Easter (apparently rabbits brought candy filled eggs in this world's lore though no one could explain to him why that was).

But Halloween was a different festivity all together, one where magic and evil were on the minds of persons all through this land even beyond the limits of Storybrooke. People young and old took on new identities, pretending to be something other than they were, and in the span of one night more candy was consumed by the town than in the whole rest of the year put together.

Killian was man enough to admit that he was right there with the rest of them. There was just something about the sweets in this world that couldn't be denied. At first he'd written it all off as toxic, but slowly his own sweet tooth had gotten the better of him. Emma claimed it was the 'chemicals' and then rambled on about science and sugar addiction and things he never could truly grasp, but whatever the call he had an appreciation for the treats just as much as his children did. If he had to wear a costume to get to them, so be it.

"If you eat all the candy now, there's going to be none for the trick-or-treaters." Emma's words from across the kitchen caught Killian mid reach towards the bowl and he paused, staring one last second at the chocolate before looking up to his wife and suddenly losing all interest in anything but Emma.

It was commonplace on Halloween for Killian to admire Emma's costumes. Every year she found some new alluring way to captivate all of his attention no matter what being or character she tried to emulate, but this time she'd done something he could never anticipate. His Swan was currently wearing the same dress that she'd donned years ago when the two of them had been sucked up in that blasted curse of Zelena's. Emma was a vision in deep red, the picture of a princess in every way, and he was simply spell bound, trapped by her beauty with no urge to free himself at all.

Killian had spent the whole of that fateful evening tracing every detail of her garment and the image that she made in it. To Emma back then Killian was still a questionable man who Emma couldn't fully trust, but to him she had already become everything. She was the hope and the light in his world, and every ounce of attention he had belonged to her.

They were lost in the past, fighting the clock to fix a hell of a mess they'd made, but he'd never felt better in all his days before as he did in that moment holding her close. Every detail was memorized in the precious span of time they'd had to indulge in that ball and more than once since he imagined Emma as she was then, a princess and enjoying it. To see her embracing that part of her story had warmed his heart and endeared Emma to him that much more.

To now see an exact recreation of how she'd looked that night was powerful and all consuming. Every particular was arranged just as it had been, right down to the way her hair was pulled up with only a few loose tendrils hanging near her face that he itched to tuck behind her ear. Emma looked beautiful, enchanting in a way that Killian could never adequately articulate, and Killian was… confused.

"Bloody hell, Swan, what do you think you're wearing?"

His wife feigned ignorance. Emma stared down at her dress and then back up at him as she tried to hide a smile. Her eyes gave her away though, and the brightness Killian saw there told him that his love knew full well the effect she had on him.

"You don't like it?" Killian moved forward, his hand coming to rest on her hip as a low rumble came from his chest.

" _Like_ would not be the word I'd use. I have a great many pleasant feelings on this particular dress, but I specifically recall you telling me that we were going as Hans Solo and Princess Leia this year."

Emma beamed up at him, running her hand over Killian's chest before turning to look at his outfit appreciatively. Her fingers traced the spot where his vest met the white of the shirt underneath and they left a trail of pleasure in their wake. Yet it was her gaze that held the most power over him.

Everywhere Emma looked Killian felt her presence and with every second of her inspection, Killian's desire to do anything but sweep her up to their bedroom receded. The way her jade eyes warmed into a slightly darker shade of green, and her tongue came out to lick her lips made Killian growl and Emma chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, about that. The kids apparently had a different Leia in mind. Turns out Henry brought the storybook back last weekend when he was visiting and now Hope wants to see Prince Charles and _Princess_ Leia in action."

Killian smiled, knowing that he and Emma shared an inability to disappoint their daughter. All she had to do was turn those hazel eyes upon one of her parents and they were caving to her will. Emma and Regina swore it wasn't actual magic at work, but sometimes Killian wondered. Hope's command over him was profound, and Killian was wrapped so tight around his daughter's finger it felt like there must be some outside force at play.

"Perhaps I should be happy that Ryder hasn't staked a claim to our ensemble. His fascination with that green monster would make for an interesting attempt on my part."

Emma laughed heartily at the words before Killian pulled her into him for a kiss. It held the same spark that all their kisses shared, and the sense of promise that never faded with his Swan, without a care to the fact that his in-laws and the children were elsewhere in the house, Killian's hand and hook roamed as he pulled Emma to him. The kiss deepened and Emma met him beat for beat until reality set in again.

Too soon for his sanity, the excited clamoring of their children could be heard, and Emma was pulling back even as she remained in his arms. With a wave of her wrist, Killian felt his attire change with the gentle _poof_ of Emma's white magic, and by the time Hope came scrambling into the room, Killian was the prince his daughter wanted.

What he hadn't expected was that his daughter would be dressed exactly as Emma used to look years ago. She was wearing a red leather jacket, jeans, and a sheriff's badge and there was no denying from the blonde wig on his daughters head what her objective was. Killian found himself grinning immediately as Emma stuttered a bit looking past Hope to where Snow was wiping away happy tears.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Snow asked and Emma nodded.

"Sure is. But honey, I thought you wanted to be a superhero this year?" Hope grinned at Emma's question.

"I am. I'm Savior Mommy." Killian ran his hand along Emma's back in slow, soothing circles and he could see his wife tearing up slightly. He replied for Hope's sake when he knew Emma couldn't.

"An excellent choice, darling."

Hope beamed and put her hands on her hips in a superhero pose, reminding Killian of Emma when he'd first met her. The only difference was Hope was smiling, while Emma had often looked fierce and strong. Emma had been putting on a brave face and fighting to keep the people she cared for safe back then. With her walls in place, she'd been nearly untouchable for so long, but they'd found each other all the same. When they did the walls began to drop, until one day the red leather wasn't as necessary a defense as it had been. In fact, it had largely been retired for years now since things had calmed and peace had settled into Storybrooke.

The other notable difference though was that the things that made Emma the woman that she was in her past (like being an orphan and all those years of loneliness born so that she could save her family and all of Storybrooke), was something Hope would never know. Hope experienced none of the same pains or sadness that Emma had as a child. Their daughter was loved and cared for each and every moment of every day. To her the red leather jacket from the stories was a sign of strength not fear. But to Emma it was so much more even if it was an incredibly sweet gesture.

"Do you like it, Mommy?" Emma nodded immediately crouching down a bit to take it all in and to push some of the fake blonde hair out of Hope's eyes.

"It's perfect, kid. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted me to be a princess so you could try to steal my job." Hope rolled her eyes before responding.

"It's just Halloween Mommy. I'm pretending."

"Hmm. Well if you changed your outfit then I can only assume Ryder's has been changed too." Hope nodded excitedly and Emma looked to Snow to fill them in but before she could, David walked into the room holding little Ryder's hand.

"Ryder is Daddy now. See? I used my magic to do it."

Killian _could_ see and it was a most amusing costume if he was honest. His son was dressed in all black leather and held onto a tiny plastic hook. But more than the humor there was a sense of pride and happiness when Ryder came running to him and Killian picked him up into his arms.

"Hope wanted to use some black marker to draw the beard, but Grandpa and I told her that wouldn't be as fun a costume." Snow's words relieved Killian and Emma prompting his wife to reply.

"Thanks for that. Would have been fun trying to figure out how to wash that off of him later."

Killian chuckled at the thought. They'd been in similar scrapes before since Hope fancied herself an artist, and he knew they'd been spared an interesting evening to say the least. Then he turned his attention to his son who everyone acknowledged was the spitting image of Killian, save for his mother's eyes and smile.

"So… you want to be a pirate, son?"

"Aye, aye Captain." Killian heard Emma's laugh beside him at Ryder's reply and attempt at a salute.

At three his youngest son was perceptive, perhaps more so than even his sister had been, and he had a fondness for mimicking everyone. He was a quick learner and observed everything and anything. Killian was half convinced that by the time Ryder was ten he'd be the smartest person in Storybrooke, but he also didn't want to test that theory quite yet. He appreciated the chance to experience every day with his children and he was in no rush for either of them to grow up.

"Pirates can be heroes too. Right Grandpa?" Killian looked to his mate for the reply to Hopes answer.

"Sure can. Though it sometimes takes them a very _very_ long time to get there."

Killian shook his head even as he smiled at David's joke about his age. He'd grown accustomed to it by now, and David had a point after all. It had taken a great long while and the belief of a magical woman to get Killian to where he was now. He was a better man because of Emma, and he'd become a hero because he loved her and had her love in return.

"So where are Neal and Charlotte? If the superhero theme continues I'm expecting a mini Dave to show up any moment, perhaps in shepherd form." Dave mumbled under his breath in reply.

"You should be so lucky."

This pulled a laugh from everyone and then Neal and Charlotte both appeared as if the mere mention of their names was a kind of summons. They were dressed as superheroes too only Neal was Captain America and Charlotte was Supergirl. They were both of them very cute, but Killian had to admit he far preferred the outfits of his children to their aunt and uncle. Killian was about to crack another joke about David being outdone by a comic book character, but Emma anticipated his intentions and diverted their attentions instead.

"You know, I think it might finally be time…" Hope bounced up and down on the floor, with Charlotte right beside her.

"For Trick or Treating?!" Emma laughed and nodded.

"Yup. Come on, let's get a move on or all the good candy will be gone."

The kids kept up a steady stream of conversation about the chance of such a thing happening and moved quickly through the house to the front door, but Killian and Emma were used to that fast pace by now. All those years of protecting Storybrooke from big bads and the forces of evil had prepped them for the go-go-go pace of parenting two little ones. Some days though, Killian found himself wondering which life was more exhausting. Clearly one was superior in terms of happiness and joy, but dealing with his children after ice cream often left him more fatigued than fighting dark ones and villains ever had.

In a show of well-coordinated efficiency, Snow and David gave each child their bags and everyone moved out the door with Emma and Killian bringing up the rear. Since no one would be home, Emma put an enchantment on the bowl of candy out front. This way each kid in the neighborhood could take two pieces, and they wouldn't have to worry about running out even if they weren't here to monitor it all night. But before Emma moved down the steps, Killian reached for her hand, pulling her back into his arms on the porch.

"I didn't get the chance to say that you look stunning, love. More beautiful than even the day we met." Emma rolled her eyes at the compliment but her smile appeared all the same.

"And you are just as cheesy." That might be so, but Killian knew that Emma loved it. The way she leaned into his words ever so slightly gave that away most clearly.

"I believe the word you might be searching for is _dashing_ or maybe _devilishly handsome_. 'Cheesy' undercuts all the roughish charm you fell in love with." Emma laughed.

"To quote a pirate I once knew, 'I'm a fan of every part of you,' even the less cocky, self-assured parts." Killian grinned at her terrible impression of him, pulling her slightly closer so their bodies were pressed together just as they had been when they'd danced at that ball years ago.

"Tonight, when all of this is over, and our children are in bed, I'm going to finally have the chance to make good on the fantasies this dress first inspired."

Killian watched as Emma swallowed harshly, and a tint of pink stole over her cheeks. It filled him with raw satisfaction to see this reaction from her, and he ducked down to kiss her again, helpless to fight off his need for just one taste.

"Daddy, it's time for trick or treating, not kissing!" Hope's words from the end of the walk pulled Emma and Killian apart, but before he looked to his daughter, he left Emma with a whispered vow.

"Tonight, Swan, you are mine." She smiled at that.

"I'm always yours. But before you remind us both jut how much, let's go be those heroes they believe in."

Killian would never deny his wife or his children any wish that they held dear and so they did exactly that, walking through all of Storybrooke with their family until every house's candy had been procured. There was neighborly interaction of course, and some generous sharing on the part of his children so that Killian could have some candy of his own, and best of all there was a chance to spend a whole evening holding Emma's hand in his and reminding his princess how much he loved her.

All in all it was a wonderful moment and the makings of a memory Killian and Emma would always hold dear. Killian cherished the chance to see their kids happy and satisfied with all the events of the evening. Their smiles and laughter as they donned their costumes and pretended to be heroes meant the world to him, but still it didn't compare to what came after.

Because when all was said and done, and the night ended, the Jones family returned to their real lives once more, the ones prettily situated in the throws of happily ever after. They walked back up the steps of the house Emma and Killian chose, putting the little ones to bed with all their love and the promise that tomorrow would be another beautiful day before stealing a moment for themselves to make good on Killian's earlier promise. And every day thereafter that same sense of right returned, for this was the future they'd been fighting for made real and it was more than anyone could have ever hoped for.

 _ **Post-Note: So like I said, just the shortest little nugget of fluff for Halloween because it's a great holiday for family fluff in my opinion. I hope you all have a great night whether or not you're celebrating and thanks as always for reading!**_


End file.
